


Delta Shipping Days

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short one-shots to fulfill a personal need to see more Delta based shipping in the fandom. Contains a variety of stories, ships, and AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delta/Wash - College AU

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take random Delta shipping prompts. This is the result. 
> 
> First Request: Delta/Wash. No stipulations.

Delta stays up late the days before a big test. Sometimes David lays there, stretched out on his bed, watching his roommate study. The room stays dark and silent save for the lamp on Delta’s desk and the scratching of a pencil over index cards and the flipping of notebook pages. So many nights David wants to tell his strangely nicknamed friend that he knows the classes too well to need to do cram style studying. Delta is one of those people who takes seriously the suggestion to study their notes once a day to keep them fresh and strong in his mind. David is more of the crammer, and a lucky test taker to boot. But on nights like this he stays up and watches silently.

Patiently he waits for the point where Delta’s head slowly starts to droop with his eyelids. When his glasses are sliding down his nose. When his chin almost falls forward before it jerks back up again. Then David rises, slipping over to Delta’s side on silent feet. He slowly pulls the other man’s glasses off, tugs Delta to his feet. Walking backwards with those slender hands in his, he guides his roommate to his bed, pushed right up against David’s. Carefully, despite Delta’s protests, he helps his friend out of his shirt and socks, slips him under the sheets, and rushes over to turn off the lamp.

Then he settles in next to Delta. He knows the other man is going to protest the sleep and the lack of alarm and the way David’s arms wrap around him. And they both know he’s going to settle in soon, cuddling in against David’s chest and resting because he knows David will have set the alarms for them both. In the dark David drinks in the sound of his boyfriend’s shallow breaths, and smells the cucumber of Delta’s shampoo and the heat of his breath against David’s bare chest. And like that, David lets himself fall asleep.


	2. Delta/North - Canon Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/North
> 
> Decided to go with a canon divergence, where Delta is making use of York's body.

They kiss differently. That’s what really jars North the first time. York is forward, possessive, eager. He wants not only to kiss, but to dominate the kiss. To slam North against any surface possible and devour him until there is nothing left of North but an empty shell, because he’s just too far inside of York and York’s pleasure to be himself any longer. York presses forward and holds him close and North is left melting.

But Delta? North can practically taste the AI at the surface when they touch. The hesitance, the request, the wordless begging of the contact. Delta needs coaxed. He’s nervous and eager to please. Delta’s hands don’t skirt bounds, or pull North closer. No, Delta moves in himself, pressing up on his tiptoes to meet the gentle press of North’s lips. And where North feels like he can’t blink when York kisses him, he has to close his eyes for Delta. The AI is so sweet, so loving, so…

When they pull apart he can see a haze in those beautiful eyes, and he gets to see the weakness. The vulnerability, the simple pleasure and the unquestionable love. North’s fingers reach up and tease through hair and Delta leans into the contact with a sweet little sigh and North… He doesn’t melt. He burns so deep and strong, and it doesn’t stop. All he wants is everything Delta is. Too bad he doesn’t know how to get it.


	3. Delta/York - Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Tork
> 
> Went with a pleasure of touch sort of thing.

For a while Delta stays there, staring at him. There is something half hypnotic about what York does when he’s not focusing on something in particular. A way his fingers play with the air, trace patterns on flat services, Once Delta asked him why that was happening, why things should happen like that. Why does he do it? What do these complex patterns even mean?

Asking why wouldn’t help. Delta tried that once. Afterward he’d been too caught up in the way his boyfriend chuckled, low in his throat with his sides shaking and pure mirth sketched on his face. Which has Delta too distracted to ask again.

But in the here and now, as complex patterns are sketched on his skin with the feather light touch of sensitive finger tips, well, Delta doesn’t think he could care. He closes his eyes and just lets himself feel. Follow the pattern with his mind, trying to see if it can’t bring him closer to the man he loves.


	4. Delta/Sigma - Super Hero AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Sigma in The Assistant and The Engima universe

In the future, moments like this won’t happen. They won’t lay here together on the quad, a blanket spread below them, textbooks open before them. The two of them won’t stay there, the lengths of their bodies pressed firmly together. Sigma won’t lean over and press his shoulder into Delta’s, and Delta won’t chuckle at the affectionate gesture and chide him because this chapter on theoretical research into potential applications of the latest microprocessing computers. Sigma most definitely won’t lean over and kiss and nip at Delta’s ear and their laughter won’t ring through the air as Delta tries to hit his boyfriend with the textbook and thus provoke the two of them playfully wrestling, rolling into the grass and ending with a passionate kiss.

“I love you,” Delta won’t tell him years from now, and, “Until the sun burns out,” Sigma won’t affirm. They won’t pick up their things to head back to Sigma’s single to try, and fail, to study. They won’t make the dorm room too hot from how they pleasure each other.

But their future is so far away and for now, when it’s over, Delta just lays in his boyfriend’s arms and can’t imagine a way this wouldn’t be perfect for the rest of their lives. Maybe he just isn’t creative enough to figure out how that would happen. How they will break, how they will shatter. So now he’ll slowly smear kisses up Sigma’s chest until they share a soft, chaste kiss and slip off into a nap.

In the future, moments like this won’t happen. Will they even remember to miss it?


	5. Delta/Sigma - Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Sigma as a secret agent team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Sigma as a secret agent team
> 
> Delta is the Q to Sigma's Bond.

“This is what you’re giving me?”

D doesn’t even give Sigma the courtesy of looking at him straight on. He just peers at the other man over the tops of his glasses and raises a single eyebrow.

“What else would you expect me to give you, Agent Sigma?”

“I don’t know, explosives, or maybe a poisonous dart hidden in a pen or maybe…”

The way Sigma looks the tech a looking over is clearly meant to make D blush. Instead D rolls his eyes. “When you’re back, Agent Sigma. When you’re back.”

“Looks like I’ll have to return in one piece.”

“You always do,” D responds dryly before turning back to his work station. And god help him if Sigma ever failed to.


	6. Delta/York - Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/York at a petshop

Delta is a very A, B, C sort of shopper. Before he even heads out of the house he knows exactly what he wants, where he’ll get it, how much it will cost, and even what part of the store to walk through. It’s so amusing that York just loves to go shopping with the boyfriend. He follows obediently, letting himself be pulled and tugged through the efficient routes and it’s beautiful to watch the single minded intensity of Delta.

And how inefficient one route is. How Delta refuses to take the direct route if it leads them past a single store.

“York,” Delta cuts him off, his voice flat and unamused as York turns right as they come out of a music store. Their next target is only two store fronts to the right, but Delta’s plan calls for them to head left and around. “What are you doing?”

“Come on, this is…”

“York, that’s where the pet store is.”

“It’s also where we’re going,” York laughs, picking Delta up bodily and carrying him forward. “Come on, let’s just stop in for half a moment and look at the puppies.”

Three hours later when they head home it’s with a puppy, supplies, and half of Delta’s actual shopping incomplete. And York comparing Delta’s expression to that of their new dog. And maybe giggling too much.


	7. Delta/York/Alpha - Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Wash/Delta/Alpha
> 
> Jealous is the name of the game here.

They say jealousy is a green eyed monster. It’s why Delta hates to look at himself in the mirror in the morning. He can see it when he looks at himself, when he studies the set of his brow and the tightness of his jaw and the anger, betrayal, pain in his eyes. It’s been there since the word go. Since the first time he saw the man of his dreams kissing the man he’s had a crush on almost since he could talk. He tries to tell himself he’s happy for them. That they deserve this. But he can’t and they don’t. He deserves this. Their happiness, together, should be his. So he tries not to look into his own eyes.

All Delta can do is watch them together, watch Wash smile those times when Church actually reaches out and takes his hand of his own accord. Watch as Church laughs when his lover picks him up and spins him in shared glee. Watch as they pressed their foreheads together and share whispers that he’s certain are loving. Watch and wish to see them fall apart. Fall apart so he can step in and pick up whichever pieces will let him.

So he isn’t prepared for the afternoon where David sits down on one side of him, and Leonard on the other and they play a game he doesn’t know he’s the prize in. Isn’t prepared for how his envy and hate and anger all melts away as a hand strokes his thigh on one side, and a foot rubs against his leg on the other. And god he isn’t prepared for when Church kisses him and Wash, his voice low and hungry whispers, ‘Be sure to leave some for me.’


	8. Delta/Maine - Military AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Maine with an airport. Sad or happy. 
> 
> Went for Delta waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Maine with an airport. Sad or happy. 
> 
> Went for Delta waiting.

The place is filled with such a loud buzz that it was getting annoying. There were people and carts and stores. More than once his feet have nearly been trod on, had bags rolled over his feet, and these chairs in the terminal are terrible. Some are falling apart and some are dirty and god the air smells like too many people and heat. But this is where he needs to be, clutching a ticket in his hands as if it can give him some measure of comfort.

Don’t do it, York had told him. What would be the point? Why drop a hundred dollars on something like this? Why waste the time, the money, himself like this. And yet he’d done it. Gone through everything, even the indignity of getting pat down because of a ‘random’ search in security. So he sits and waits for the plane.

And when the plane before the one he got a ticket for disembarks, Delta is on his feet and racing forward. It’s worth it, he decides in the moment before he jumps into his lover’s arms, when he sees the joy on Maine’s face. Nine months apart had been too long, and seeing him even ten minutes sooner was all that mattered.

When those arms closed around him, strong and confident and loving, that was all Delta needed. Everything was perfect once more.


	9. Delta/Omega - College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Omega being creepy together

He watches from across the quad, a brute of a man in torn jeans and a leather coat. Looks ridiculous with his startlingly blonde hair spiked up and the constant grimace he wears. There are metal studs on his clothes, from the shoulders of his coat to his belt to the knuckles of his gloves. His boots are too tall, his laces wrapped around his legs, and clearly too much money goes into the motorcycle the man is always leaning against. And always those dark eyes watch Delta as he moves about the campus are like searing beams, always there, to the point where Delta can feel them.

“You should call campus security,” Epsilon tells Delta after the fifth time his friend had spotted the dark man following them.

“Maybe the cops would drive him off,” Gamma suggests when the menacing figure enters the ice cream shop they are having a study session at.

“Looks like he wants to jump your bones. I’d say let him,” Sigma teases as they pass the man.

“They should keep their nose out of it,” Omega says when Delta gets home and Delta gets slammed up against their door, lips on his neck and hands on his belt as they paw at each other.

“You enjoy the game as much as I do, dear,” Delta chuckles, and when he’s rewarded with a bite on the collar bone, he’s more than happy to shut up. Their game is too much fun, too exciting, for either of them to abandon. Ever.


	10. Delta/Tex - Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Tex or Delta/Director. 
> 
> Went with Tex and pining.

There’s stuff he doesn’t know about her, doesn’t know how to know. She breaks upon his life like a storm. A hurricane of disaster, pulling up trees older than time, tearing down buildings like they’re made of toothpicks. When she’s there all eyes can be no where but on her, unable to look away from the terrible beauty, the wonderful strength, the perfect storm that is offered.

All he wants is to reach out and touch her. Be pulled up by her fury, be caught up in her and only her and her forever. Let her embrace be your beginning and your end, and god help him he doesn’t think he can. She’d tear him apart and he wants it. He loves it. He’d give himself to it in a moment.

But she doesn’t look. She’s a storm in his life, and like a storm, like the very strength of nature, she doesn’t even know he’s there.


	11. Delta/York - Canon Complient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/York, Post Project Freelancer

Solitude is how they are meant to survive. Being near anyone else puts them at risk. Makes them a target the project can go after to leverage York back. To steal Delta. So they stay alone. Only alone. Always alone.

Except can you be alone when you’re together like this? Two minds so closely integrated. Always York has someone at his side though. Watching his back. He can feel the steadying hand on his shoulder. Fingers entangled with his working the locks. Soft lips on his neck and warmth cradled in his arms as he sleeps.

It’s natural that this is what they become. How they fall into each other. Natural and unhealthy and they don’t care. Two as one, taken to an illogical extreme, and when York asks why, Delta doesn’t answer. Instead fingers brush over his lips and if York closes his eyes he can almost see the man his love would have been.

Don’t stay, he begs when it’s all ending. Don’t stay. He can’t be his partner’s end. And he isn’t surprised that Delta refuses to go.


	12. Delta/Grey - Sciencist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Grey
> 
> Decided to go with a more co-workers thing because they are both scientifically inclined

What makes him so interesting, she supposes, is the fact that Delta Ai never really looks at her. The other researcher is so consumed with his own work, so focused, that he never really notices she’s there. Not that Emily thinks she’s the center of the world or something. She doesn’t think that people should always pay attention to her or things like that. It’s just that, over the years, Emily has gotten used to being stared at.

It’s the lack of attention that draws her attention. It’s the way that she can hover behind his desk, looking over his shoulder, and he doesn’t look up. It’s the fact that once she actually took his lunch off the plate while he was reaching for it, unlooking, and he didn’t even notice. Just fumbled for a bit and then shrugged, returning to his work. He doesn’t notice much of anything going on around him while he’s deep in his research, and Emily envies that.

The question of whether he even knew she existed is answered suddenly one day, when she notes an empty mug of coffee on his desk. She returns with a new one, hot and black like she knows he drinks, and then it happens. A voice, soft and unheard before, fills the room.

“Thank you, Emily.”

And just like that, she smiles. He’s already back in his work, but she’s smiling. Maybe she was going to have to figure out how to get him to talk more.


	13. Delta/Sigma - Unknown AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Sigma
> 
> Just went with an internal, Sigma focused piece

There is something about Delta. Try as he might, Sigma cannot figure out what it is about Delta that captivates him. Is it the hair, dark as night and looking soft as silk. Or is it in the eyes, deep and brilliant as emeralds? Lips soft like the color of salmon roses. Skin clear as a dream and colored like milk.

Sigma wants to leave marks. He wants to drag the other student into his arms and hold him close and kiss him until the man opens up to him. That’s how he works. Sigma knows he’s all action, the quick burn, a brush fire that starts and burns across the nation. But one look at Delta tells him all he needs to know. This isn’t a quick burn sort of thing he’s feeling. It’s kindled in his gut and blazing through his veins and the burn…

No, this is going to be a slow burn, and Sigma thinks that’s going to be the greatest thing he’s ever known.


	14. Delta/Maine - Blind Date AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Maine on a blind date or first date. 
> 
> Of course York is to blame

This was the worst idea ever. Somehow that didn’t matter to York, who had chided Delta back into his apartment and swore not to let Delta out until he was ready for the date. How, though, does one prepare for a date with a stranger? Does he pick borderline formal clothes, or something more casual? Is he going to a restaurant or a bar? Would wearing one color clash with what his date was wearing, or would they hate the color, or, or, or, or.

In the end York has to grab him, thrust clothes into his arms, and he marches his friend out of the apartment. It’s like he’s marching to his end. Why doesn’t he even get to know who he is going to meet? What if his hair is wrong? What if he says the wrong thing. What if…

When York brings him into the restaurant and points, all of the fears evaporate.

He’s got this.

He smiles and moves to the table and reaches up to touch Maine’s cheek.

“Hey.”

“About time,” Delta answers, and the laughter is almost contagious.


	15. Delta/Caboose - Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Caboose
> 
> I have no clue what this even is.

He hates to hear the whispers. Sometimes they are kind, sometimes they are malicious, and sometimes he has to wonder if people are just trying to hurt his boyfriend. When they talk, Delta wants to pull away. Wants to move and tear them apart with his words, maybe with his fingers. But Caboose’s hand is always so strong, so firm, a gentle squeeze that anchors him in place like nothing else can or will ever move him. A rock that anchors Delta in a sea of whispers.

“But they’re…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Caboose assures him, voice soft, words strong, no fire burning in his gut like it burns in Delta’s.

“They think you’re…”

“I don’t care,” Caboose admits. “I am what I am and they are what they are and we are us. That last part matters the most.”

Delta knows he’s intelligent. More than intelligent. If he put his mind to it he could change the world. But Caboose? He’s smart. He knows how to live in a way that Delta doesn’t understand. And god, just once, he wishes he could be that kind of smart.


	16. Delta/Maine - GFH AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Maine
> 
> Turned into some discussion of headcanons of hearing impaired individuals.

If he had to pick a thing he liked the most about his boyfriend, Delta would have to pick his hands. Of course he’d never admit that to York, because his friend would immediately come up with the worst reasons to take that admission the absolute wrong way. But really, if it came down to it, it’s the hands.

They are big hands, warm and strong. When they touch Delta it’s like he’s being held up. For all the callouses and scars on them, they are soft. Soft as Delta’s favorite sweater and twice as warm. Those hands have the power to break people but with him they are tender and gentle. They treat him like glass, and while it’s weird, Delta likes it anyway. He likes feeling precious, and Maine makes every moment feel precious.

But most of all? His fingers are so smart. In the silence of the night those fingers form the words of their shared language with a skill that he has to appreciate. Quick flashes of signs, easy conversation punctuated by the sound of fist on palm, and smiles always turning the corners of their lips.


	17. Delta/York - Canon Divergent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/York with Delta manipulating York's senses.
> 
> Of course York uses that to date

“People are staring.”

York chuckles, fingers reaching up to run through his hair, and he doesn’t bother to look around the cafe. If Delta says people are looking, then people are looking. York has absolute faith in the things Delta says, because it isn’t in Delta’s nature to lie. Okay, yeah, he knows that Delta can lie, but he also knows that they’ve moved past that.

“I am concerned for what will will happen if this behavior continues.”

“Relax, D. No one would dare do anything.”

Across the table there is a beautiful man, more beautiful than any York has ever known. Beautiful and kind, gentle eyes and soft, wise expressions. He can see that with absolute certainty. Knows that if he was to reach out, he could touch that cheek, feel the warmth, toy with the hair.

He also knows that if he reaches across, it won’t actually be there. That is why people look. He’s talking to himself, and god help him, York couldn’t begin to care.

“I’m concerned that if this behavior continues, someone will have you committed,” Delta warns, and across the table York can see those perfect lips form those lovely words and he knows they are being heard with his own ears.

“Let them,” York smiles. “I’m on a date with my boyfriend, even if they think he’s imaginary. What else could I ever want?”

All the Delta-across-the-table does is smile. And York can feel the warmth of it right down to his core.


	18. Delta/Sigma/Wash - Soulmates/Reincarnation AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Delta/Sigma/Wash
> 
> I decided to close with a soulmates AU. Thank you very much.

They are a complicated problem in need of a solution. A series of variables formed and reformed through countless equations, countless conflicts, countless lives and life times, and each time Delta doesn’t know what to say to it. How does one turn the twist of math into the turn of answers? How do you account for reincarnation, souls traveling the twisted weft and weave of time to always find a way back together? How does one quantify a gaze shared six spans ago and echoed across a crowded bar during the middle of some sporting event he could care less for? How do you figure out which variables are significant and which are not? What answer should he reach for it to be statistically significant?

They haven’t seen him yet this pass. Delta is certain of that. The math says this time he’s the one that gets to know, that gets to remember, that has to attempt to reforge the bonds. The numbers don’t tell him how. They don’t give him the words to say or ways to explain that will twist them back to him with this new turning of time. There is no solution distilled from the purest form of knowledge which will explain why it is they should even look to him when it is Sigma that is their spark, and David who is their heart. And what, what is he?

Does the mind have any place in love? Is it not a thing of passion, of impulse, of emotion in simpler terms? How does one who seeks to understand, to pick apart and piece together, ever to fit? Yet with each life time they find him. Choose him, pull him into their arms like he’s a life raft and they are drowning. For the life of him, he doesn’t know why.

Hundreds of cycles, hundreds of lives, and still the equations spin out before him. Never can he solve for x. Only fret until there is no point anymore. Fret until the papers are scattered to the wind and David’s hands are in his hair and Sigma’s lips on the column of his neck, and his own voice a high, needy whine.

Maybe he doesn’t have it yet, but Delta prays he has another hundred life times more to try and find it. Because it would also mean he has those lifetimes to spend with them.


End file.
